


By the Firelight

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: (My) Immortal: Web Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (My) Immortal: Webseries, AU, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, End of the World, May be continued, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of the world, literally, and everyone has their own ways of dealing with it, some more irrational than others. A (My) Immortal: Webseries fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Firelight

Title: By the Firelight  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
Warnings: Brief descriptions of gore, brief mentions of zombies  
Summary: It’s the end of the world, literally, and everyone has their own ways of dealing with it, some more irrational than others.

Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Harry Potter, My Immortal or (My) Immortal: Webseries

As requested by chasing-stars-and-cigarettes

By the Firelight

The wood cackled low, the ember just enough to give them light but not enough to draw attention. “It’s getting cold,” Harry whispered, rubbing his hands together.

“Here, let me,” Draco whispered, taking Harry’s hands into his own, rubbing them slowly.

“Thanks,” he smiled, moving closer to the slightly older male.

“There’s blankets in the pack, we’ll have to share, but we should be okay,” Hermione told them, pulling the pack close, pulling out three blankets, handing one to Enoby before handing one to Ron and one to Draco and Harry. Draco accepted the blanket, wrapping it around both him and Harry, keeping the other male close.

Ron wrapped the blanket around himself before holding it open. “Hermione, we can share,” he offered.

“I’m okay,” she smiled, motioning to the bulk of the coat she wore. “I found this near the pack, but thank you, Ron.”

“If you get cold, just tell me,” he told her, pulling the blanket tight around himself to keep the cold in. “Anyone see any sign of Lizzie and Hargrid? They should be back by now, shouldn’t they?”

“They said they were going to a convenience store back towards town,” Draco reminded. “But they should hurry back before it gets to dark, or who knows what trouble they’ll run into.”

“They might have just found somewhere to bunk for the night, if they got surrounded or something,” Hermione told them. “We’ll eat what we have and then head out to look for them in the morning. We can sharpen our weapons on the rocks.”

“Weapons? We’re not taking weapons,” Enoby spoke up. “Flesh eating beings of the undead? That is so goth. We can’t hurt them.”

“Enoby, I know you love the idea of the dead rising up and all that,” Hermione began. “But you have to come to terms with the fact that it’s not what it seems to be in movies. Harry and Malfoy barely made it out of that library alive, and we’ve all personally seen what these things will do if they get ahold of you. They’re not cool. They’re not goth. They’re dangerous.”

Enoby shook her head. “I disagree, Hermione. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more goth than being a zombie. You’re dead but you’re not? How can you argue with that?”

“How can I argue?” Malfoy cut in. “How? How when I’m home, resting on the couch and suddenly there’s a face, half torn off pressing against my window, staring me down with an eye like Harry’s. How when I have to grab things and pray to whatever is out there that Harry is alive when these things are EVERYONE, chasing me down, trying to take a bite. You may think there’s no choice, but Harry’s life, my life, is far more important that an undead, walking blood puppet. I found Harry, I found him and we got out alive, but how many others can say the same thing? How many people have lost their loves ones? Their families? How can you not understand?”

“They didn’t lose their family,” Enoby told him. “They’re still here, they never left. They come back.”

Draco opened his mouth to make another argument but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Harry and I will take our portion to our tent.”

“Remember, don’t open the tent unless you get verification it’s one of us moving outside.”

“We know, Hermione, thank you,” Harry smiled, taking the portion of bread and beans. “The same for you. You shouldn’t stay out long.”

“We won’t Harry, get some sleep and we’ll head out in the morning,” Hermione smiled. Harry and Draco slid into their tent, zipping it such, pushing something against the flap. Their voices traveled low across the small wooded space, Hermione giving a sigh. “Enoby, we--we’re trying to understand where you’re coming from but you have to understand the fear. Malfoy saw a face that looked like Harry’s, a face half dead and when communications went down? You just, have to understand for a brief moment Malfoy felt like he lost the one person he really cares about in this world, the one person that makes him feel--”

“Like less of a douche?” Ron supplied.

“I was going to say ‘human’ but, essentially, yes. Ron has been split from his family and I can’t reach our parents and--”

“But you guys don’t understand! This, whatever it is, it’s a gift! You die and then you come back, and you can’t die again. It’s perfect, Hermione. It’s beautiful and so very goth.”

“Enoby,” Hermione sighed. “How about we talk about this more in the morning, okay? After we find Lizzie and Hargrid?”

“You can’t change my mind, Hermione. We’ve finally been given the ultimate gift. The ultimate resurrection. We’re finally immortal.”

-end-


End file.
